


Darkness and Gold

by thecipher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, More space to the god of space!, POV, RelativityFalls!AU, romantic, triangle!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecipher/pseuds/thecipher
Summary: ... His world is darkness and gold.Thousands of eyes looking at me from every corner.Thousands of small pieces of a mosaic folded into a huge triangle, where He is the top and I am the bottom.__________________A small gift for author of this brilliant art: https://pp.vk.me/c837530/v837530274/8794/qrgFjds_SNE.jpghttp://captainkaprozyx.tumblr.com/





	1. Chapter 1

... A falling meteorite traces the night sky with a flashing spark and falls over a dark horizon.  
This is the fifth time in five minutes; It seems like it's raining somewhere in space today.

I sit on the porch of my house in Gravity Falls and consider meteorites. My eyes are already aching - the squirrels have become pink due to dilated capillaries, the shoulders are shaking from the cold, although before the exit I put on a warm jacket.  
 I'm still cold, but I'll sit until the morning, until the last meteor is burned somewhere on the invisible border of heaven and earth, turning into a dull dawn.  
Another night when I can not fall asleep to see Him.

... I still do not lose hope that He will come to me.

... He is very unstable and unpredictable and appears only when he wants.  
When I least expect it.  
But I'm always ready for this.  
Always.

I met Him in the spring, when I went to the forest to investigate one of the abnormal zones. It took me almost all day.  
I remembered that I had not eaten and had not rested since the morning only when I began to chew the collar of my shirt.  
I was struck on one of the glades in the birch forest. The earth has not warmed up to the end, but I'm too tired to give it any importance. I settled down under a tree and did not notice how I dozed off.  
And then He came to me.

... Strange creature of a higher intelligence that showed sympathy for my thirst for knowledge.

He spoke kindly to me and was friendly, like no one had ever done before.  
He laughed at my incredulity and paranoia and gently rubbed my hair, looking at my birthmark with interest.  
In childhood I was mocked because of him, and He said that I had never seen anything more beautiful.  
I did not believe it. But I was pleased.  
He promised to help with my research and gave me a couple of clues, and then disappeared.  
And I woke up.

My hands smelled of ozone, and the birthmark on my forehead burned like fire, as if every star-mole in a Big Dipper had become real and shone beneath a bang.  
I looked around - squeezed out on one of the birch tree trunks, winked at me, and I rushed to run from there.  
... In the evening I used His tips. They were strikingly faithful and helped me solve a couple of unsolvable, as I thought before, tasks.  
And then He came to me again.

He said he would reveal to me all the mysteries of the Universe, show all the worlds that no representative of my race had seen.  
I listened to Him, but I did not trust Him.  
He took my hand and led me to see a living sky map with all the existing stars and constellations before me.  
He told me about them, and I memorized every word, tightly squeezing his small black palm.  
He opened before me the infinite space and threw to my feet a handful of stars. Far galaxies twisted in a spiral above my head and sprinkled me with radiant dust.  
He promised to show me more if I was with him.  
But I still did not trust him. 

He again and again came to me in a dream and gave clues that they helped me in my work. They were always frighteningly accurate; Sometimes I thought that he was reading my thoughts and analyzing them, singling out the whole essence and rejecting the errors.  
Sometimes I caught myself thinking that information appeared in my head that I could not get anywhere.  
He said: "This is my gift. I can fill your brain with knowledge from millions of dimensions, and the level of your intelligence will be higher than that of any thinking being in the universe. "  
I could not refuse, but nevertheless I did not trust him.  
I took his gifts with care, took the otherworldly knowledge with trembling hands and put them in my head with an eye, fearing that they could do me harm.  
He calmed me down and promised that he would never do anything wrong.  
But I was still afraid to trust him.  
I'm used to not believing anyone.

He said: "Some knowledge is passed from mouth to mouth" and he kissed me. His lips had the taste of the cosmos and the smell of thunderstorm.  
I closed my eyes and let him share this knowledge directly and breathe with me, adjusting to the rhythm of my heartbeat.  
I do not remember when I answered him, leaning his forehead against his triangular body and wounding his hands on sharp edges.  
Gradually, this method eclipsed all previous ones, and I began to follow it myself, in the morning finding myself on wet sheets and with bleeding scratches across the palms of my hands.  
I thought a lot about why I let him. Why do I like it.  
The answer was not there, but He came to me in a dream, and everything was repeated anew.  
Although I was used to rely on logic and my intellect, they were powerless here.  
I did not understand what was happening to me. 

... He took my hand and said: "I'll show you my world," and I followed him. I was ashamed - from His side it was a gesture of great trust, and I still could not answer Him even with a part of something like that.  
Hell damn my paranoia.  
He told me how he collected it in pieces, how he worked on every corner of it, creating a place where you could feel safe.  
I was silent, embarrassed to say that I built shelters in a grove behind our house and hid there from my parents and sister when I wanted to be alone. But He read it from my head and stroked my hair with a black hot hand.

One day I will tell him everything myself. Including how I like it when he touches me.  
One day I will learn to trust him.

... His world is cosmic darkness and gold.  
"I am everywhere," He said, and a multitude of round yellow eyes with vertical pupils flashed on the black canvas. They watched me - I felt a flurry of creeps running along my back. The darkness crawled overhead, throbbed and breathed, like a living being without face and limbs.  
I was scared. I could barely move my legs, walking in this darkness behind him - a guiding light-triangle.  
"Do not be afraid." He calmed me down, wiping cold droplets of fear from my cheeks and leading me forward, revealing the immensity of his personal universe before my eyes.

He showed me his real face, and it struck me.  
Drops of gold trembled on his eyelashes and stained my lips when He kissed me in the dark under the gaze of the yellow eyes.  
I drank cosmos from his mouth and fell into a bottomless black hole, allowing her to swallow herself whole.  
Gold flowed down my cheeks, the blackness of His body settled on his hands, mixing with blood from deep thin wounds. The space expanded to impossible limits, covered with cracks and faults, where the distant glow of other worlds could be seen.  
But I did not see it. I fell ... or went up.

Who is he? Spirit or alien mind, dream, dream or just an image from my insane imagination?  
In the end, it does not matter.  
He said: "Do not think about it" and kissed me until blood appeared on my lips. And I did not think, because I could not, and  
because everything that He did to me, tore me apart and broke into molecules.

He had a thousand eyes - they stared at me, studying each part of my body.  
He had a thousand ears - they listened as I groaned and screamed at His feet, allowing me to get up with impossible things.  
He had a thousand hands - they touched and caressed me, giving incredible pleasure.  
He hung over me with a triangular giant, and from his open mouth looked at me a golden eye - right into my brain, even into those corners where I myself could not have looked.

 

He said: "When you die, I will wrap your body in gold, and your spirit will be with me forever in the halls of infinite reason", and I was silent and pressed to it in pain in the ribs, opened for his hands until a crunch in the joints and cramps In the legs.  
 I thought I was crazy.  
Supernovae exploded before my eyes and whole galaxies died. Gold flowed down my belly with hot, warm streams and disappeared somewhere in the dark.  
He looked at me and lit on my forehead bright pulsars on my Big Dipper.

His world is darkness and gold.  
Thousands of eyes looking at me from every corner.  
Thousands of hands dragging me into a black space hole, from where no one returns.  
Thousands of small pieces of a mosaic folded into a huge triangle, where He is the top and I am the bottom.

He said: "Trust me, let me into your world, and I will create our own Universe," but even after what was between us now, I could not do it.  
... In the morning I woke up on the floor. On my body, my fingerprints darkened, and my hands were soaked in gold to the bones.  
Since then, I have not seen Him.

... Meteorites fall from the sky one by one, I have already stopped time and count them.  
I sit on the porch of my house in Gravity Falls and look at the sky that fades before dawn, with spots of ragged nocturnal clouds.  
My eyes are watering and my neck is stiff. My hands are trembling, and a long cooled tea splashes on the wooden floor, marking it with dark blots.

One more night passes, when I can not fall asleep, so that He can come to me.  
... Another long cold night, when I can not say that I'm ready to become a part of his universe.  
But I'm waiting.  
I keep on waiting.


	2. Темнота и золото

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Русскоязычная версия текста.

…Падающий метеорит прочерчивает ночное небо мигающей искрой и падает за темный горизонт.  
Это уже пятый за последние пять минут; кажется сегодня где-то в космосе начался дождь.

Я сижу на крыльце своего дома в Гравити Фолз и считаю метеориты. У меня уже болят глаза — белки приобрели розовый цвет из-за расширенных капилляров, плечи дрожат от холода, хотя перед выходом я надел теплую куртку.  
Не помогает. Я мерзну, но буду сидеть до самого утра, до тех пор, пока последний метеорит не сгорит где-то на невидимой границе неба и земли, превратившись в тусклый рассвет.  
Еще одна ночь, когда я не могу заснуть, чтобы увидеть Его.

…Я все еще не теряю надежды на то, что Он придет ко мне.

…Он очень непостоянный и непредсказуемый и появляется только когда ему вздумается.  
Когда я меньше всего его ожидаю.  
Но я всегда готов к этому.  
Всегда.

Я встретил Его весной, когда отправился в лес исследовать одну из аномальных зон. Это заняло у меня почти весь день — я вспомнил, что не ел и не отдыхал с самого утра только когда начал жевать воротник своей рубашки. Меня сморило на одной из полян в березняке. Земля еще не прогрелась до конца, но я слишком устал, чтобы придавать этому какое-то значение. Я устроился под деревом и не заметил, как задремал.  
И тогда ко мне пришел Он.

…Странное существо более высокого порядка, что проявило симпатию к моей жажде знаний.

Он дружелюбно говорил со мной и был любезен, как никто и никогда прежде.  
Он посмеивался над моей недоверчивостью и паранойей и ласково трепал меня по волосам, с интересом глядя на мое родимое пятно на лбу.  
В детстве надо мной издевались из-за него, а Он сказал, что никогда не видел ничего красивее.  
Я не поверил. Но мне было приятно.  
Он обещал помочь с моими исследованиями и дал мне пару подсказок, а потом исчез.  
И я проснулся.  
Мои руки пахли озоном, а родимое пятно на лбу жгло огнем, как будто каждая звезда-родинка на ковше Большой медведицы стала настоящей и засияла под челкой.  
Я огляделся по сторонам — выдавленный на одном из березовых стволов глаз подмигнул мне, и я бросился бежать оттуда.  
…Вечером я воспользовался Его подсказками. Они оказались поразительно верными и помогли мне решить пару неразрешимых, как мне казалось прежде, задач.  
А потом Он пришел ко мне снова.

Он сказал, что раскроет мне все тайны Вселенной, покажет все миры, которые не видел ни один представитель моей расы.  
Я слушал Его, но не доверял Ему.  
Он взял меня за руку и повел, чтобы я увидел, как передо мной расстилается живая карта неба со всеми существующими светилами и созвездиями. Он рассказывал мне о них, и я запоминал каждое слово, крепко сжимая его маленькую черную ладонь.  
Он открывал передо мной бесконечность космоса и бросал к моим ногами пригоршни звезд. Далекие галактики скручивались в спирали над моей головой и посыпали меня сияющей пылью.  
Он обещал показать мне больше, если я буду с ним.  
Но я все еще ему не доверял.

Он снова и снова приходил ко мне во сне и давал подсказки, что помогали мне в работе. Они всегда оказывались пугающе точными; порой я думал что он читает мои мысли и анализирует их, вычленяя всю суть и отбрасывая заблуждения. Иногда я ловил себя на том, что в моей голове появляется информация, которую я нигде не смог бы получить.  
Он говорил: «Это мой подарок. Я могу наполнить твой мозг знаниями из миллионов измерений, и уровень твоего интеллекта станет выше, чем у любого мыслящего существа во Вселенной.»  
Я не смог отказаться, но тем не менее не доверял ему.  
Я принимал его подарки с осторожностью, брал потусторонние знания дрожащими от страха руками и вкладывал в свою голову с оглядкой, боясь, что они могут мне навредить.  
Я привык никому не верить.  
Он успокаивал меня и обещал, что никогда не сделает ничего плохого.  
Но я все еще боялся довериться ему.

Он говорил: «Некоторые знания передаются из уст в уста» и целовал меня. У его губ был вкус космоса и запах грозы. Я закрывал глаза и позволял ему делиться этими знаниями напрямую и дышать вместе со мной, подстраиваясь под ритм моего сердцебиения. Не помню, когда я стал ему отвечать, упираясь лбом в его треугольное тело и раня руки об острые грани.  
Постепенно этот способ затмил все прежние, и я начал сам тянуться за ним, утром находя себя на мокрых простынях и с кровоточащими царапинами поперек ладоней.  
Я много думал над тем, почему позволяю ему это. Почему мне это нравится.  
Ответ так и не находился, а Он приходил ко мне во сне, и все повторялось заново.  
Хотя я и привык полагаться на логику и свой интеллект, здесь они оказались бессильны.  
Я не понимал, что со мной происходит.

…Он взял меня за руку и сказал: «Я покажу тебе свой мир», и я пошел за ним. Мне было стыдно — с Его стороны это был жест огромного доверия, а я до сих пор не мог ответить Ему хотя бы частью чего-то подобного.  
Будь проклята моя паранойя.  
Он говорил мне, как собирал его по кусочку, как трудился над каждым его уголком, создавая себе место, где можно было чувствовать себя в безопасности.  
Я молчал, стесняясь сказать о том, что строил себе убежища в рощице за нашим домом и прятался там от родителей и сестры, когда хотел побыть один. Но Он сам считывал это из моей головы и гладил мои волосы черной горячей рукой.

Однажды я все-таки сам расскажу ему обо всем. В том числе и о том, как мне приятно, когда Он меня трогает.  
Однажды я научусь ему доверять.

…Его мир — это космическая темнота и золото.  
«Я — повсюду», — говорил Он, и на черном полотне мигало множество круглых желтых глаз с вертикальными зрачками. Они следили за мной — я чувствовал, как по моей спине бежали стайки мурашек. Темнота расползалась над головой, пульсировала и дышала, как некое живое существо без лица и конечностей.  
Мне было страшно. Я еле мог передвигать ноги, идя в этой темноте следом за ним — путеводным огоньком-треугольником.  
«Не бойся», — Он успокаивал меня, стирая с моих щек холодные капельки страха и вел вперед, раскрывая перед моими глазами безграничность своей личной Вселенной.

Он показал мне свое настоящее лицо, и оно поразило меня.  
Капли золота дрожали на его ресницах и пачкали мои губы, когда Он целовал меня в темноте под пристальными взглядами желтых глаз.  
Я пил космос из его рта и падал в бездонную черную дыру, позволяя ей поглотить себя целиком.  
Золото стекало по моим щекам, чернота Его тела оседала на ладонях, перемешиваясь с кровью из глубоких тонких ран. Пространство расширялось до невозможных пределов, покрывалось трещинами и разломами, где виднелось далекое сияние других миров.  
Но я не видел этого. Я падал… или поднимался вверх.

Кто он такой? Дух или инопланетный разум, сон, мечта или просто плод моего богатого воображения?  
В конечном итоге это неважно.

Он говорил: « Не думай об этом» и целовал меня, пока на моих губах не выступила кровь. И я не думал, потому что не мог, и потому что все, что Он делал со мной, разрывало меня на части и разбивало на молекулы.

У Него была тысяча глаз — они не отрываясь смотрели на меня, изучая каждую часть моего тела.  
У Него была тысяча ушей — они слушали, как я стонал и вскрикивал у Его ног, позволяя вытворять с собой невозможные вещи.  
У Него была тысяча рук — они трогали и ласкали меня, даря невероятное удовольствие.  
Он нависал надо мной треугольной громадой, и из его раскрытого рта на меня смотрело золотое око — прямо в мой мозг, даже в те его уголки, куда не мог заглянуть я сам.

Он говорил: «Когда ты умрешь, я заключу твое тело в золото, а твой дух будет вечно со мной в чертогах бесконечного разума», а я молчал и прижимался к нему до боли в ребрах, раскрывался для его рук до хруста в суставах и судорог в ногах.  
Я думал, что сошел с ума.  
Перед моими глазами взрывались сверхновые и умирали целые галактики. Золото стекало по моему животу тягучими теплыми струйками и исчезало где-то в темноте.  
Он смотрел на меня и зажигал на моем лбу яркие пульсары в созвездии Большой медведицы.

Его мир — это темнота и золото.  
Тысячи глаз, глядящих на меня из каждого уголка.  
Тысячи рук, затягивающих меня в черную космическую дыру, откуда никто не возвращается.  
Тысячи мелких кусочков мозаики, сложенных в огромный треугольник, где Он — вершина, а я — основание.

Он говорил: «Доверься мне, впусти меня в свой мир, и я сотворю нашу собственную Вселенную», но даже после того, что было между нами сейчас, я не мог сделать этого.  
… Утром я очнулся на полу. На моем теле темнели отпечатки пальцев, а ладони пропитались золотом до самых костей.  
С тех пор я Его не видел.

…Метеориты падают с неба один за одним, я уже перестал засекать время и считать их.  
Я сижу на крыльце своего дома в Гравити Фолз и смотрю в выцветающее перед рассветом небо с пятнами рваных ночных облаков.  
У меня слезятся глаза и затекла шея. Мои руки дрожат, и давно остывший чай плещет на деревянный пол, помечая его темными кляксами.

Проходит еще одна ночь, когда я не могу заснуть, чтобы Он мог прийти ко мне.  
…Еще одна долгая холодная ночь, когда я не могу сказать, что готов доверять и довериться Ему, соединив наши миры в одну Вселенную на двоих.


End file.
